Drake and Drive
by movingtoanotherlazybunnbunnac
Summary: After breaking up with his long term girlfriend, Nicole, Token takes a turn for the worst. He hasn't uttered a word in about two weeks! That is, until his number one enemy pulls up with two rolled goodies. / Cartman & Token one-shot friendship fic, with mentions of Nichole, Wendy and Kyle.


You'd think over the past eight years everyone would eventually stray from their groups. There was Wendy and the girls, the Goth kids, Stan's group, Vamp kids, and Craig's team. Then you had your strays, like Butters, who'd be seen with a different group, mostly, everyday.

However, the ones who paired off today were the ones who'd least likely be seen together…  
>Token Black and Eric Cartman.<p>

Yeah, you heard me right! But don't get me wrong Token hates, emphasis on _**hates**_, that racist prick. There was this time in fourth grade where Cartman would obsess over certain celebrities, one being Mel Gibson, and he tried to exterminate the Jews! Oh, then there was this one time he threw a rock and hit Token right above his eye and was sent to jail; not for assault but because it was considered a 'hate crime'. Then later on he actually shot the kid! Luckily for Token it was in his arm and nothing fatal. Only one good thing had come from Cartman being in Token's life and that was Nichole. Other than that he couldn't care less what happened to that fat asshole.

Well…nowadays you couldn't call the bigoted supremacist fat anymore, more like muscular, still pretty bulky, however it looked good on him since he's now an astounding 6'4". Playing basketball with Kyle, Kenny, and Stan for almost eight years had shaped Cartman nicely; he even succeeded in joining the basketball team freshman year. He still had his attitude, horrible temper and disgusting personality but somehow it wasn't as bad as when he was a kid. It seems as if basketball was his best outlet, especially when he was pissed off. Now at sixteen and playing for varsity, he constantly found himself competing with Token. A little competition never hurt anyone, right?

As for Token, he was captain of the basketball team _and _ran track. Not only did Token become captain by being an incredible athlete, but he was also very observant of his team members. The ebony teen would note each member's strength and weaknesses and used that to his team's advantage. And boy was puberty kind to Token, he was slender and a whole foot taller than Cartman, his leg muscles were amazing and much more toned than what they used to be freshman year; his biceps were just as incredible. He was easily announced as one of the hottest boys in school.

Unfortunately, Nichole and Token had hit a very rough patch in their relationship and broke up. Token was devastated; they had been together for so long and basically best friends. For the past two weeks it had been hard for Token to function, he hadn't been doing any of his assignments, only responding by slight nods or subtle shakes of the head, he was always a bit on the silent side but since his break up he hadn't uttered a word to Craig, Tweek, or Clyde. Jimmy tried to cheer him up with a few jokes that he made specifically for Token…His facial expression never changed from its miserable state. Token's lack of focus even cost the basketball team to lose to Denver. It was so hard to focus, especially when Nichole was right there cheering the team on. Cartman was furious! His annoying, raspy voice screamed at his captain until his voice was raw the next morning; Token didn't even flinch, but he did feel terrible. One, for losing the game and two, Cartman's irritating voice gave him a migraine.

Only two people actually made an attempt to show Token any compassion. Wendy Testaburger being the first, she had been there since day one as an ear to lend. She knew that talking about it might make it easier on him, fore Wendy knew that bottling up emotions often ended in disaster. To Token, Wendy was an amazing girl, she wasn't Nichole, but she was amazing. They had even dated back in fourth grade after she and Stan had broken up. Back then, Token was there to comfort her and made sure she was smiling and now Wendy would be there to do the same. The ebony teen appreciated the kindness from his friend, it meant a lot, however he was still silent when he hung out with his regular group.

That was thirteen days ago…

And then there was the last person Token wanted to interact with-"**Aye!** You black asshole!" Cartman screeched from the window of his car. Token paid him no mind and continued shooting the basketball into the hoop—a melancholy and spaced out expression on his face. By this point he was shooting into the darkness, the dim street light barely illuminated the hoop. The only reason he knew that he made the shots were by the swish sounds of the hoops. Maybe it was time to go home.

Cartman let out a low growl, "Aye! Didn't you hear me? **Token!**"

By not accepting a ride from Cartman.

Digging through his gym bag, Token fished out his towel and began to wipe the sweat from his face, neck, shoulders, and under his arms. He had been out shooting hoops since school ended; it had to at least be around eleven o'clock. The only thing on his mind now, besides Nichole, was a much needed shower.

It was only after tucking his ball in his gym bag that he noticed Cartman honking his horn in an obnoxious fashion. This was just too much, he just wanted to be left alone until he could get through this angsty little phase!

"_What?!_" The ebony teen finally shouted…and boy did it feel good to produce some kind of noise for the first time in thirteen days. Leave it to Cartman to make you wanna scream.

"Get in the car, pussy! We're going for a little drive." The bulky boy grinned.

_What the fuck? Ah, hell nah…! _Token thought angrily. Of all the crazy shit Cartman had done to him, why in the hell should he trust him now? And that tone of voice he used…it was sickeningly sweet; he obviously had something planned. Deciding to ignore him once more, he tossed his gym bag onto his shoulder and began down the dim lit side walk.

This only made the brunette teen shout and honk his horn more as he slowly followed him in his car. "Token!" a blaring honk from behind, "Aye! _**Tokeeeeeeen!**_" Honk, HOOOOOOONK!

Token dropped his bag, ready to fight as he turned to the obnoxious, former fat boy. His dark brown eyes glared cannons, gunshots, and daggers into Cartman's own brown eyes, his tongue tracing the bottom row of his teeth. This hardly fazed the sociopath.

"Now hear me out, Token." Cartman began while making subtle hand gestures out of his window, "I have something that'll get you off your period."

Token pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want _**anything**_ Cartman had to offer. For all he knew, it could have been a gun to end his temporarily miserable life, and the scary thing was that Cartman was an excellent communicator.

For the sake of Cartman's teeth staying in his mouth, his tired eyes expressed his interest by giving him a questionable look.

A toothy grin took over Cartman's mouth as he held up two brown, rolled up pieces of paper between his fingertips, and Token knew exactly what they were stuffed with. His eyes darted back and forth towards the neatly rolled blunts and his enemy's grin.

This was going to be a bad idea.

The tires of Cartman's truck crunched through the snow and sped down the street. There really was no need for Cartman to speed…but this was Eric Cartman…and just like that, it clicked! Token had to reevaluate his life choices. My God he just hopped into Eric Cartman's car—someone more ruthless than Satan himself! However, the drive was silent, pleasantly silent actually. The radio wasn't blaring any music that Cartman listens to, maybe it was broken. Token had suspected Cartman to spew some racist remark or even ridicule him about his break up, but there was nothing—

"We lost to _**Denver**_ thanks to your laggy ass." Cartman finally broke the silence causing Token to rub his face. So that's what this is about, the game. He just wanted to hit the blunt, he had to agree with Cartman there...that probably would get him off his 'period' or at least take the edge off. "Good thing your girlfriend dropped you like a shit," the bigger boy continued, "or I'd have to cover your sorry ass the rest of the season."

Token…_chuckled? _This took the bulky boy by surprise, but he refrained from showing it. "What are you laughing at, blacky?" Well that ruined the mood rather quickly. Token balled his hand into a fist and sighed.

_Is he going to be like this forever?! _Cartman thought to himself. How was he going to bring out the worst in him if he wasn't going to react the way he wanted? It was driving him nuts!

It wasn't long until they reached their destination at Stark's Pond though. Just a few more minutes and they could fire these bad boys up! You may be wondering who in the hell would supply Cartman with weed? Ok, remember when the boys were young and they were playing Texans vs. Mexicans and they forgot Butters and he eventually crossed the border to Mexico and became famous among its people? Well let's just say 'Mantequilla' doesn't visit Mexico just to say "hi". At first, Butters was against this and felt as if he were taking advantage of Mexico's people, but Butters was easily manipulated. Cartman went on about how this would be helping the Mexicans, the more weed they buy, another mouth gets fed.

A raspy voice groaned, "Ugh! Finally here!" as he parked, Cartman's thick hand reached for a cord that came out of his radio. "I got my phone taken up in class today, and didn't get a chance to grab it back." He stated while handing the cord to Token, "Play some Drake or something."

Token let out a low growl before arguing, "Damn it Cartman! Just because I'm black doesn't mean I have Drake music on my phone."

The fair boy gave him a straight face, "Token, you're black of course you have Drake on your phone."

It was hard to tell, but the darker boy's right eye may have twitched before he shoved the cord into his phone and when he scrolled through his device, sure enough, he had more than twenty Drake songs.

"God damn it…" He sighed to himself. He realized that he had two unread messages one from his worried mother and one from Wendy. His fingers went to work on his phone, reassuring his mother that he was fine and would be home in an hour. He then read the message that was sent from Wendy, it was strange but the message made him smile. It felt good to work the muscles in his face again.

"What are you smiling at, asshole?" Cartman's voice ruined Token's little moment, as he leaned over slightly to peek at the message. Token quickly press the button to shut the screen off, the only thing Cartman could make out was the name 'Wendy' decorated in little hearts and ribbons and some other gay girly shit and a picture of him and Wendy in what he assumes was a cheek-to-cheek friendly hug.

"Stay out of my business, Cartman." The ebony teen's voice seemed droned, well, he had been shooting hoops for about seven hours now. He then went back to scrolling through his phone and finally hit shuffle on his playlist. While doing so, Cartman had rolled up the windows in his car. "We're gonna hot box this bitch." He commented as he placed one of the blunts into his mouth and finally lit it up. Token didn't care; he was just ready to puff his worries away.

And that's when the music played,

_I'm more than just an option… (Hey, hey, hey)._

When he finally caught on to what the song was, the large boy let out a snicker as he finally took a long drag from his fat blunt and slowly withdrew it from his nostrils. "There we go…" He sighed while passing it to his right. Now on the outside, Token seemed bored but inside he was eager and anxious to wrap his lips around it.

"Why are you doing this?" He spoke before taking a puff only to be hurled into a coughing fit. Shit, this was stronger than he had anticipated! Stronger than anything Craig or Kenny had ever brought around. How did Cartman make it seem so easy?

"Ah! The star player finally speaks!" His outburst was quickly followed by a brief cackle as Token choked. "I already told you, to get you off your period—you've been acting like a pussy for the past two weeks!" He quickly added.

It took a moment, but Token finally caught his breath; then something else clicked. _Was Cartman looking out for me? _He thought to himself…no way that's fucking ludicrous!

"So fucking…what?" He coughed one last time, opened the door and spit; the cold air being a slap in the face. Once he settled completely, he took another drag of Cartman's offering and slowly released it. He noticed the thickness of the smoke when it hit the front window and scattered across it, looking for some way to escape.

_So what?_ His thoughts became vocal, "So what?! Token, watching you be a mopey, pussy-whipped, **pussy** has got to be the most annoying thing ever and if we keep losing games I swear I will kill you!" After the Tenorman incident, (and actually being shot by him!) everyone agreed not to fuck with Cartman, and that was back when they were about eight or nine. Who the hell knows what fatass is capable of now. Cartman's large hand snatched the blunt from Token, "Get your pussy whipped head back into reality!" and with that he inhaled deeply and smoothly exhaled.

_I better find your lovin'; I better find your heart.  
>I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart.<em>

It was kinda gay…listening to this song with another guy. Honestly Cartman felt better listening to music—especially Drake songs—in private. There was a lingering silence, only the music playing, but again Cartman began talking.

"So what did the she-hippy want?" His face warmed up a bit at the mention of his crush. Over time, Cartman became a bit fond of Wendy, developing a crush on her in fifth grade. However his feelings were conflicting since he also had a flaming crush on Kyle. If Kyle wasn't there for Cartman to give him hell, he would turn his attention to Wendy. And what would Stan do? Well being the chill guy he is, he just sat there and watched his girl take care of herself. But as Cartman and Wendy's arguments worsened, the raven haired girl began to question why her boyfriend wouldn't stick up for her. This led them to argue a lot and eventually break up every other year. However, this year would be the final straw, and Wendy broke it off for good. This was at the beginning of the school year.

Token rubbed a nervous hand through his high top fade, "She's just being a really good friend."

Another puff and a nod later, "Nosey hoe." He commented earning an amused chuckle from Token.

"Why don't you just talk to her? She's been single for a while now."

"Ah—_wha_—**what** are you talking about?!" Cartman sputtered.

What _was_ Token talking about? This was his friend; he wouldn't want her with Eric fucking Cartman. But it was so obvious that he liked her, sometimes you could just feel the sexual tensions as they argued. They would be so close to each other, chest to chest, locked in eye contact, engaged in a heated argument. It was obvious as hell that Cartman was into stuff like that! Last year, their sophomore year, Token was so worried, that he had to pull them apart because of the look the bulky boy held. A devilish grin and the look of a predator in his eyes, it'd probably make all the bitches swoon if it hadn't belonged to Cartman.

He really couldn't blame Cartman for being attracted to Wendy, especially physically. Sometime during middle school, Wendy had taken up volleyball and swimming (and with amazing help from puberty) Wendy became one of the hottest girls at school. Her black hair was now down to her butt—speaking of butt, her ass and thighs were thick as hell. Not like the girls you see while browsing on certain social networking sites, but it fit the rest of her body well, like her toned stomach and B-cup chest. Sports really did a great job to help shape her.

The ebony teen shook his head after chuckling, "Nothing, nothing. I forget you have a thing for Kyle." That wasn't meant to be said aloud, he could feel the buzz that the weed was giving him; now he was just saying things that came to mind. Man that was some good stuff.

Cartman scowled, completely unamused by Token's shit. "Nyawh look hyaw, blacky—you better not tell _**ANYONE**_ ab—!"

"Are you serious right now?" Token tried with all his might to hold back the laughter that was building up, "No one cares about your little crushes!" but he couldn't contain himself. Laughter mixed with Drake music filled the car. "It's…so damn obv…ious!" He cracked up. Cartman flushed with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head as Token inhaled a breath of foggy air. "I mean it's _**Kyle**_! The Jewish, ginger, 'day walker'. He's everything you claim to hate!"

Cartman bit his bottom lip, "Laugh it up blacky, I'll kick you out." He threatened before passing his blunt to Token again. "I'm seriously!" He added when Token wasn't immediately silenced.

The dark teen snickered before hitting the blunt again. "So which do you like more?" A heavy shrug was given as his answer. "C'mon, you gotta at least like one more than the other."

"Why do you care?" He pouted.

"Quid pro quo." The corner of his mouth in the form of a smirk.

_Too many times, I've been wrong,  
>I guess bein' right takes too long.<br>I'm done waitin there's nothing left to do,  
>But give all I have to you.<em>

Cartman had the urge to rub or scratch the back of his head. The lyrics helping him sum up an answer he wasn't comfortable with giving.

"I don't know. It changes!" Cartman finally confessed. "Most of the time it's that stupid Jew, but then when I see that stupid she-hippy…" He trailed off.

"What? I didn't quite catch that?" Token teased as he exhaled thick smoke from his mouth.

"Nothing, you black assh—!" The screeching was ceased by Token shoving the blunt between Cartman's lips. The teen felt the best he had ever felt since his break up and he didn't need Cartman blowing his high.

The next song began playing. Marvin's Room. Token didn't feel comfortable with hearing this song right now, it made him think too much of his situation and if he cried in front of Cartman he'd feel like "a total pussy"…as Cartman would entitle it. His hand went for his phone, only for the large boy to his left to deliver another threat. "Change it and I'll rip your hand off." His voice was serious.

"The hell is with you and Drake? I thought you couldn't stand black people!" Token shouted as he swiped his phone from the cup holder it was resting on. He checked his phone for any new messages that he hadn't been aware of. One from Tweek.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't tolerate Drake." He simply answered.

Dark brown eyes rolled in the dark as Token opened up the message and read. It was about Nichole. His heart rate sped up and his breath hitched, the boy swallowed a tight lump that formed in his throat before fully reading the message.

_Fuck that nigga that you love so bad,  
>I know you still think about the times we had.<em>

"Shit…" Token's leg began to rapidly bounce up and down, causing the car to shake, as his free hand rubbed the left side of his face. Nichole had moved on. He was right, she did like someone else and that someone else was still Kyle Broflovski. "Holy shit."

"What? Did that hoe agree to give you a pity fuck?" Cartman smirked before looking over at Token. _The hell is he so jittery for? __**Did**__ she agree to do it?! _"**Aye**! Let me see that message!"

_I'm just sayin', you can do better._

Now Token really wanted to change the song and he was 100% Cartman would want to also. He shifted his gaze out the window, not that he could see anything due to the combination of smoke and winter air. The slender teen raised his phone to Cartman's eyelevel. Geez, even when texting you could tell when Tweek twitched.

_**Ii'ts all over faDEbook, dude. NicoIL and Keyle are officially a THjing.**_

Cartman's facial expression changed dramatically, he looked hurt…really hurt. Silently, he slumped back in his seat. The question from earlier replayed in his mind, and now he was certain what the answer was. Cartman had to take another hit, this one lasting much longer than his other hits.

It had only been two weeks and she had made a move…or maybe it was Kyle who did. The slender, ebony teen placed his phone down and adjusted the passenger seat to tilt all the way back. The urge to lie down was nagging him.

_Guess she don't have the time to kick it no more,  
>Flights in the morning.<br>What you doing that's so important?  
>I've been drinking so much,<br>That imma call you anyway and say…_

Cartman let out a deep sigh as the song went on, and again, he was going to open his mouth; only this time to be cut off by a choking sob from Token.

_Poor pussy must've held it in for too long. _Then again, this was his first time talking in thirteen days. Damn, he was just as bad as Stan! Nonetheless, Cartman stayed silent and let Token do his pussy shit. Luckily for both of them, it didn't last long.

As Token wiped the tears from his face, a very relieved sigh was pushed from his lips. He was presented with less than half the blunt. How were they down to this much already? Cartman must have taken more hits when he wasn't looking or something. Good thing he had another one. After accepting it, he was able to find his voice again. "You gonna be ok?"  
>The words felt abnormal, since they were directed towards Cartman, however, the larger boy nodded.<p>

"I don't care about some stupid faggy relationship…" What a lie that was. Maybe it was a sign or something. Maybe he should talk to Wendy and just step away from Kyle.

_But…_

The song was coming to an end, being played out by the beautiful sound of a sad piano and the intro of the next song intertwining with it.

_I can see it in your eyes that you're angry.  
>Regret got shit on what you're feeling now.<br>Mad 'cause he ain't like me…_

Token chortled. This night couldn't get any worse, not by a long shot. The music didn't help at all, the rumors about Drake were true, he'd definitely have you cry over a relationship. Hell, Token was grateful that he and Wendy were on good terms, he'd probably cry over her too, and their relationship had ended back in fourth grade!

The large blunt had now dissolved into a roach, barely anything towards the end, but paper. Cartman had a weird way of rolling his joints, most of the buds were from the end to the just below the tip. Maybe it was more efficient; besides, everyone hated burning their lips on roaches while trying to smoke the last bit of weed.

Token sighed and flicked the butt out the window as he heard Cartman rabble to beneath his breath. The dark skinned boy was either too high or too into his own feelings to care about what Cartman was rambling on about. Maybe he should head home now; he had a lot to think about and a lot to get over.

"Just take me home." Token sighed.

"We haven't even lit the second one yet!" Cartman's voice came out aggravated, he wasn't necessarily angry. "You need to chill out…" His voice trailed off, something brewing in the back of his mind.

_Take a shot for me._

Token missed the way Cartman's voice trailed off, being too wrapped up in his own thoughts and the music that was playing.

"Alright, Token." He finally agreed, "I'll take you home."

Token ran a hand through his hair once more. "Thanks, Cartman."

The bigger boy decided that he could save his second blunt for later. He was sure he'll need it. As they began the drive to Token's mansion, the music continued on. Token would have unplugged his phone, but Cartman might pull a blade and chop his hand off…The thought made Token shiver.

_I think the city that we're from just kinda ruined things  
>it's such a small place, not much to do but talk an listen.<br>The men are jealous and the women all in competition._

"I don't get it." Cartman managed to glance over at Token, "We've been together all this time…just for her to leave me and be with someone else."

Cartman arched a brow, his heavy lids opening just a bit. "The hell are you talking about?"

Token just kept going, as if Cartman never said a thing, "Nichole, she was everything to me man. The way she could dress all girly and tomboyish and still look amazing, dude, she'd have me going from 0-100 real quick. She always smelled great, like this sweet minty smell…Her hair's incredibly soft…even when she did straighten it from the wavy curlys…" His speech had slurred a bit.

Cartman sighed and let Token continue with, yet, more of his pussy shit. "But what I miss the most was her smile and conversation…She was someone I could open up to, dude."

The bigger boy figured Token would break down and vent sooner or later. However his words had Cartman thinking, especially the last part. He visibly nodded as he continued on through town.

"We could talk about anything. If any of us weren't feeling up for serious conversation, we'd just say random words until it made sense or came to a conversation. And then the way the braces made her look that much cuter. "Token laughed a bit, "But when we talked she always had a way of putting things. It was blunt—straight to the point. Just the way I like it. She always knew what to say."

Cartman nodded at everything. Knowing exactly where he was coming from.

"Is it like that for you and Kyle or even Wendy?"

Kyle and Cartman did hang out a lot more. "Sometimes." He answered, "Kyle would usually give great advice, heh…but since it's me, he's usually nagging or screaming it at me."

However, as the years went on, you'd often see Wendy and Cartman around each other, but that was because of Stan. "And when Wendy and I would talk…you know, when we're alone," the rare times that they were, "she'd change my opinion on things. My pride wouldn't let it show, but after that ass-whopping back in fourth grade—!" The two burst into a fit of laughter at the memory. You see he doesn't insult breast-cancer anymore.

_May your neighbors respect you,  
>Troubles neglect you, angels protect you<br>And heaven accept you._

A large hand rubbed the owner's chest. Cartman could feel odd warmth there, maybe he was gassy or something, but now he found himself rambling a bit. "There were a lot of times where she'd call me out on my bullshit. Maybe that's what I like about her. It wasn't only that, but she never gave up on doing it, she wasn't afraid to get so close to my face." Remembering their previous, chest-to-chest, arguments made Cartman adjust in his seat.

"Then Kyle, we've had a lot of moments together, since day one. Yeah, we're always fighting, but when we're alone it's a lot more peaceful…we're able to actually talk, even get along." A hand went to the back of his head.

"Wow, dude…" Token began, his voice a little groggy, "who knew you had feelings."

"Shut up."

Token chuckled as they began to pull up towards his gated home. Since the guard was sleeping his ass off, a code had to be punched in for the gates to open. "7531. Of course I'll have to change that later." He joked earning an eye roll from Cartman.

"Trust me, blacky, I know other ways to get into your house."

The gates slowly opened and Token removed his seat belt and sat his gym bag in his lap. Once Cartman parked in the driveway, the ebony teen stumbled out of the truck. Shit, it was probably a good thing he didn't smoke that second blunt. He was already lit, he probably wouldn't wanna move if he did so. He held the truck door open for a little while longer, until he could at least regain balance.

"You gonna be ok?" Did he ask this already…? It seems as if he could feel the Earth spinning at a very slow pace. Good thing his house was right there, but he knew when he stepped inside his bed was gonna feel like it was miles away. With a sluggish pull to his bag, he heaved it onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah; and get off my car door, you can't take it with you asshole." This assured Token that Cartman would be fine. He chortled before finally letting go and staggering to his front door. However, as Cartman watched as he disappeared inside, he noticed something light up on top of his cup holder—Token's phone. It was notifying him that his phone was dying.

Then that feeling came back. That brewing feeling from earlier, subconsciously, Cartman had been planning something. It was so strange, like second nature. Cartman had long sped off from Token's home and was only seconds away from pulling into his own drive way. As he parked his car, Token's phone had lit up again causing a grin to form on Cartman's face. Placing his second blunt behind his ear, he swiped Token's phone and began to go through it, seeing a preview message from Wendy, Tweek, and eventually Nichole.

This was almost like déjà vu; it'd be fourth grade all over again. After all Token and Nichole was his favorite pair in the whole school.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm supposed to be working on two other fics right now, and I am terribly sorry I haven't updated those in a while. I'm actually looking over them, revising, even rewriting (if not rewording). This idea was inspired by an actual event that happened with me and my brother (except we had drinks), so this fic actually means a lot to me. My first time doing a South Park fic so I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
